


Un cuore gelato

by Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia/pseuds/Layla_Morrigan_Aspasia
Summary: [Pre-Origins][Il trono usurpato][Loghain/Rowan]Ne era sicuro, non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata, ma era altrettanto sicuro di non volere su di sé quelle iridi spente.Quelle iridi ardenti di vivo amore non destinato a lui.E, nel cuore della notte, accompagnato dal gelo che permeava nelle mura del castello, sentì per un attimo il suo cuore, gelato, al pensiero di non rivederla mai più.





	

Era ormai inverno inoltrato, il freddo si faceva particolarmente sentire, mentre il gelo pareva conferire all'ambiente un aroma a dir poco amarognolo, per quanto questo fosse assolutamente impossibile: l'aria fredda e secca non aveva sapore.

Loghain lo sapeva, eppure quella sensazione di amarezza non lo abbandonava, lo percepiva costantemente sulle labbra; non era mai stato un amante di bevande forti al sapore di erbe, ma non riusciva a non sentire un sapore simile a quello del liquore di grazia cristallina.

Era un fiore che cresceva, delicato e forte, anche su alture particolarmente elevate, sommando in sé leggiadria e bellezza, affiancate a una grande risolutezza che dona ancora più forza a chi la possiede.

Sembrava proprio che quel fiore dai toni del cielo incarnasse tutto ciò che vedeva in lei.

Il solo guardarla gli inaridiva però la gola, esattamente come dopo l'aver bevuto un bicchiere di alcolico, in un sol sorso.

Dapprima si avvertiva una specie di _sollievo_ derivato dalla freschezza del vetro a contatto con la bocca, poi ecco la calda fiamma ingerendo il liquore, che divampava in tutto il corpo, dando un certo _benessere_ , fino a lasciare un aspro retrogusto, quello di aver provato quel caldo per poco tempo, mentre si desiderava che durasse più a lungo.

Ormai gli bastava soffermarsi anche un istante su quei riccioli bruni, sul suo incarnato, su quelle labbra – che gli sembravano così morbide; _chissà come sarebbe stato baciarle, si chiese spesso_ – mentre si rivolgeva a lui, per sentire quell'amaro bruciore del suo sentimento non ricambiato.

Quei giorni grigi sembravano spegnere tutti i presenti, recando con sé uno strano umore a dir poco apatico. Come le giornate diventavano sempre meno luminose, allo stesso modo la gente appariva stanca... assente.

Il tutto sembrava essere in linea con lo spirito della stagione, chiaro simbolo della vita che si spegne, morendo, per poi rinascere successivamente. Non era chiaro se gli altri se ne fossero accorti, eppure il giovane non riusciva a cancellare quelle cupe emozioni.

Ma non si trattava solo di questo.

Si guardò intorno, nella città di Gwaren. Non era il tempo ad annoiarlo o a renderlo nervoso, ma erano le notti più lunghe rispetto alla bella stagione che gli davano angoscia. Era più taciturno del solito, non era raro che si esprimesse a monosillabi. Alle volte, invece, voleva soltanto camminare affondando nella neve, fino a quando il freddo non gli fosse entrato nelle ossa, come se questo potesse alleggerire il peso nel suo cuore.

I giorni passati, facendo una passeggiata notturna, vide i lupi ululare alla luna piena: gli parve di sentire un pianto colmo di disperazione in quei versi animali. Per un attimo, ripensando a poco prima, invidiò quelle fiere belve feroci, perché avevano trovato il modo di gridare al cielo la loro sofferenza.

Lui non poteva comportarsi a tal modo, il suo orgoglio glielo impediva. Avrebbe resistito, stoicamente, non lasciando trapelare nulla, cercando di andare avanti, come se nulla fosse accaduto. Adesso più che mai. Era comunque la futura regina, lo sarebbe diventata e ciò non poteva cambiare. Non sarebbe mai mutato il fatto che era la sua regina, nel suo cuore che tentava reprimere ogni emozione _sbagliata_.

Ciononostante le parole di Rowan continuavano a risuonargli nella mente e nell'animo: _non posso... non sarò la tua donna_.

***

Loghain era seduto, da solo, meditabondo. Il fuoco del camino scoppiettava scaldandolo, mentre in lui vedeva nel crepitare delle fiamme il volto di Rowan.

Il suo desiderio era palpabile, incessante, se lo sentiva addosso come una lingua di fuoco eterno, immortale. Ardeva, ma non lo bruciava, lo logorava incessantemente, frustrandolo e quanto più il suo animo _voleva_ resistere a quella voglia, a quell'amore, tanto maggiore era il dolore che quel sentimento gli dava ogni giorno.

In tre anni non aveva fatto altro che guardarla, ammirarla, stimarla, rispettarla – dapprima come guerriero, è il caso di dirlo – e quando la vedeva non riusciva a smettere di osservarla. La guardava e la desiderava con tutto se stesso.

La amava, non lo negava; era pazzo di lei, e ammettere il contrario sarebbe stata una bugia che forse avrebbe affermato solo a voce alta in caso qualcuno si fosse accorto di tutto, mentre il suo cuore non avrebbe mai smesso di gridare a gran voce la verità.

Non smetteva di desiderarla, la voleva, sentiva quasi come una necessità anche solo sfiorarle il viso, toccare la sua pelle, per poi lambire ogni parte del suo corpo, inebriandosi del profumo di Rowan così fresco eppure così _ardente_ , come il suo essere testarda, che Loghain amava.

Voleva carezzarle i capelli, giocare con i ricci di quella chioma – _indomabile come lei, si diceva_ – e baciare il suo collo, assaggiandola, affamato.

Voleva intrecciare le mani con quelle di lei, lasciarle per carezzare la linea della sua schiena e la curva dei suoi fianchi con minuzia, non perdendosi la benché minima sensazione.

Voleva sentire i brividi della ragazza mentre le sfiorava le natiche, mentre si perdeva a stuzzicarle il seno, mentre sprofondava in lei, mentre lei lo accoglieva. Immaginava il respiro di Rowan caldo e invitante, così come i suoi sospiri che non facevano altro che acuire il suo desiderio.

Immaginava le labbra di lei che si facevano strada sul suo collo, andando verso il suo collo, lasciandogli una scia di baci delicati e umidi al contempo. Immaginava Rowan graffiargli la schiena, imprimendo dei segni nella sua carne, glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, non desiderava altro.

Immaginava i movimenti di Rowan contro di lui e i suoi e il calore crescente della ragazza sotto il suo tocco, mentre la frenesia cresceva e le dimostrava il suo amore baciandola, a lungo, ancora e ancora.

Il ragazzo scosse il capo e imprecò tra sé, consapevole che tutto questo non sarebbe mai accaduto.

Si diede dello stupido, perché poche ore prima aveva pensato di alleviare il suo tormento dicendole quanto l'amasse e nonostante sapesse da sempre che la ragazza fosse promessa a Maric, aveva comunque deciso di confessarle quanto sentiva, sperando che lei capisse.

Non poté fare a meno di pensare che l'oscurità che aveva avvolto loro due prima, mentre le prese le mani tra le sue, adesso lo aveva del tutto inghiottito, schiacciandogli l'anima.

L'asprezza nel tono di voce di Rowan lo aveva ferito molto più delle parole stesse, ma assieme furono più micidiali di una stilettata ben assestata da un assassino celato nell'ombra, pronto a colpire al momento propizio.

E, mentre le braci continuavano ad ardere, lasciava che il suo cuore sanguinasse; nessun guaritore avrebbe potuto mai sapere dell'esistenza di quello squarcio pieno di dolore e curarlo.

***

Rowan intanto era lì, sulla soglia del salone; non aveva più compiuto un passo dopo che si era resa conto che la sagoma dell'uomo accanto al camino era quella di Loghain.

Indossava ancora l'abito di seta rossa e istintivamente si portò le mani sulle spalle nude, lasciate scoperte dal vestito, come se quel piccolo gesto potesse _proteggerla_ da se stessa, dal tumulto delle sue stesse emozioni.

Si ritrovò a fissare un punto imprecisato del pavimento, mentre i suoi pensieri ritornarono a quello che le aveva detto il cacciatore... e a ciò che aveva visto in quella tenda. La luce che veniva spenta non le aveva lasciato alcun dubbio e anche quei sospiri giunti successivamente non le permisero altro se non di andare via, mentre schegge di ghiaccio iniziarono a stanziarsi per dimorare nel suo cuore, attanagliandoglielo.

Non soltanto si era pentita di indossarlo e di essere andata da Maric, ma si era soprattutto pentita di aver sperato di poter essere una gradita ospite, pensando che, nonostante le varie risate in gioventù riguardo quel matrimonio combinato, il principe si fosse accorto di lei e avesse iniziato ad amarla.

Esattamente come era successo a lei.

Fece per andare via, ma sentì lo stridore della panca che veniva mossa: Loghain si era alzato. Probabilmente l'avrebbe anche chiamata.

«Rowan» esordì, confermando la supposizione della ragazza. Aveva imparato a conoscerlo, dopotutto, e avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto che, benché laconico, a lei dedicava sempre più di una parola. Erano sempre le sue parole _migliori_.

Si voltò, sebbene la tentazione di andare via e di fuggire nei boschi la tentasse nuovamente, pronta per sostenere lo sguardo di Loghain, che in qualche modo gli apparteneva come un tratto distintivo. Intanto lui si mosse per andarle vicino, facendola inavvertitamente sentire piccola e vulnerabile.

Appena la vide il ragazzo pensò che, per qualche ragione, era diventata esattamente come le altre persone che si lasciavano passivamente cullare dall'inverno: se prima Rowan era per lui come un fresco venticello autunnale che smuove un tripudio di foglie dai colori caldi, lo stesso che riusciva a spogliarlo mettendo a nudo la sua vera anima, adesso non riusciva a capire perché si era lasciata contagiare da quel grigiore maledetto.

Era bellissima, e triste, Loghain non poteva non notarlo, e si sentì inerme, oltre che inutile e stupido. Non sarebbe mai stato colui che l'avrebbe fatta ridere, perché non era lui che Rowan aveva scelto, colui che sarebbe stato capace di farla sorridere, di amarla, di proteggerla.

Non sapeva cosa dirle, ma con lo sguardo indugiò sulle sue spalle muscolose, apprezzando l'aderenza del vestito e come la avvolgeva. Sì, era davvero bellissima e si ritrovò a fissarla in volto.

Non interrompeva quel contatto visivo, non fissava altro che gli occhi di Rowan, che sembrano privi di quella luce che li animava. Notò un leggero rossore, e il fiato corto di lei. Non c'era che lei, era solo lei che contava.

Alzò la sua mano destra e con l'indice seguì la curva dello zigomo della ragazza. Le sorrise, uno di quei rari e spontanei sorrisi a lei riservati, e la guardò ancora. Lei ricambiò lo sguardo, ma Loghain sentì la sua assenza.

Avrebbe potuto farla indietreggiare fino a farla andare a ridosso del muro, per poi baciarla, avrebbe potuto prenderla per le spalle, travolgendola in un bacio passionale come aveva sognato per tanto tempo, avrebbe potuto... Ma non fece nulla di tutto ciò.

Le sorrise ancora – _l'ultima volta, si ritrovò a pensare_ – e andò via, portando con sé un'onda di sferzante gelo.

Gli bastò guardarla per capire cosa fare, come agire, dopo aver rapidamente pensato all'azione. Non ci sarebbero stati né pentimento né rimpianto nella sua decisione.

Se gli era occorso poco, in quei tre anni, per innamorarsi di lei, non era detto che in altri tre anni sarebbe riuscito a smettere di amarla. Intanto però, rendere ancora più profonda una distanza che non sarebbe mai stata colmata gli era parsa la scelta più saggia da intraprendere.

Ne era sicuro, non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata, ma era altrettanto sicuro di non volere su di sé quelle iridi spente. Quelle iridi sì ardenti di vivo amore, ma non destinato a lui.

Nel cuore della notte, accompagnato dal freddo che permeava nelle mura del castello, sentì per un attimo il suo cuore gelarsi al pensiero di non rivederla mai più. Preparò comunque il fagotto per partire.

Sapeva che era la cosa giusta.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Non credo ci sia molto da dire. Aver letto "Il trono usurpato", aver avuto il bagliore dell'ispirazione e della ship... mi ha portato a tutto ciò.  
> Noterete bene la collocazione della storia. Stiamo a cavallo tra il capitolo otto e nove, prima che Loghain venga scoperto partire alla chetichella.  
> Piccoli appunti: essendo che il mondo di Dragon Age lo vedo come un mondo medioevale il vetro e i bicchieri di vetro esistevano già e ho nominato la grazia cristallina perché somiglia tantissimo alla genziana delle nevi, oggi specie protetta, ma usata per davvero nei liquori a base di erbe.  
> Spero che possa piacervi, critiche e suggerimenti sono sempre ben accetti.  
> Un saluto affettuoso,  
> Barbara


End file.
